Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pump. More particularly, the present invention relates to a miniature air pump.
Description of Related Art
A miniature pump is a smaller size pump. Because the miniature pump's volume is reduced, only a motor of a lower power can be installed in the miniature pump. Therefore, the efficiency of miniature pump depends on its valve or chamber design.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional miniature pump. A conventional miniature pump 100 includes a motor unit 110, a valve unit 120, two chamber units 130/130′ and a linkage rod 140. An eccentric shaft portion 112 is coupled with the motor unit 110, and the linkage rod 140 is inserted into an eccentric hole 112a of the eccentric shall portion 112. The two chamber units 130/130′ have their bottom ends fastened to the linkage rod 140 and being compressed or decompressed by the linkage rod 140, which rotates eccentrically, thereby enabling airflows to be input or output via the valve unit 120.
Because the chamber units 130/130′ within the conventional miniature pump are made from elastic rubber materials and the two chamber units 130/130′ have their bottom ends fastened to the linkage rod 140 directly, the two chamber units 130/130′ may not be compressed or decompressed by the linkage rod 140 efficiently and the bottom ends of the two chamber units 130/130′ may sometimes be pulled off from the linkage rod 140 to result in malfunction of the miniature pump.